Believe me, Juvia
by beatress
Summary: She always loved me. Heck, she is my fiancée to begin with. However, she wouldn't believe me when I say, "I love you"…. "Believe me, Juvia…. Just this once"…. GRUVIA!
1. Prologue

**I know, I know, I have so many fics to complete. Don't yell at me! But this story seemed so cute and I really wanted to write multi chaptered Gruvia for a long time now! This idea wouldn't leave my mind. So, I better post it down now. Enjoy it minna!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

* * *

**Believe me, Juvia…**

**By beatress**

**Summary: She always loved me. Heck, she is my fiancée to begin with. However, she wouldn't believe me when I say, "I love you"…. "Believe me, Juvia…. Just this once"…. GRUVIA!**

**Setting:- AU**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

He was wincing from the pain his head gave as a result of the smack it received from his friend.

"It's not good to stare at woman, you know?" a pink-haired guy chuckled. His onyx eyes looked playfully at his friend cum rival who rubbed the aching spot with his hand.

"Since when did you start knocking some sense into people's head?" the raven-haired boy asked, his face carrying the disappointment of losing sight of the woman he was staring at.

"It's all your fault! I lost the sight of her now!" the raven head crossed his arms across the chest.

"Lucy wouldn't have appreciated if I have been staring at her. It's the same with other girls. You don't know how uncomfortable they'll under men's gaze…" the raven head looked in great amusement. It was on rare occasions that his friend said something that actually made sense. Lucy sure must have been rubbing off on him.

He drew his eyebrows together as he began confronting the truth of his life.

"You're the one to speak. You have Lucy anyways but I…" the raven haired guy stopped in his words. A smile on his face didn't falter but depicted the sadness the guy contained within him. This didn't go unnoticed by his companion, sitting in front of him.

The pinkhead saw his friend's(though he would never admit that he's his friend) gaze shift outside the window of their classroom. The school got over just now and nearly the entire campus was deserted within few minutes after the bell rang. Well, he was waiting for Lucy. She had her book club meeting for which she had to stay back. He was not going to let her go home alone. Here he was, waiting for the blonde while watching over his heart broken friend.

"You could always tell her what you feel about her," the pinkhead said, looking at a certain blunette who was in the ground, preparing some banner about… what was that now? Water conservation? He had no clue about what the club she was in did but he knew the exact reason why his friend was so depressed.

"Don't talk about things you don't know!" the raven haired guy snapped in fury. "I told her a few times, Natsu. But she wouldn't believe me…"

He scoffed.

"She's your fiancée, right Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Yes!" He wasn't going to deny that.

"And she does love you loads?" It was more like a question than a statement.

"Yes, she does," It was obvious for anyone.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, baffled by his friend's situation.

"I don't know! I really don't understand! Whenever I say 'I love you', she would deny believing it. I just don't know what to do!" he let his head fall in frustration. It may have taken him time to realise he has fallen for her but he does now. Why wouldn't she trust him though?

* * *

**So, minna, how was it? Like it? No? Want me to continue? Stop here and pretend as if I've never written it? Just let me know. I'm nervous about it. This is my second Gruvia fic afer all! **

**Thanks for reading this! **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	2. Hurt

**Arigatou for all the reviews! I didn't expect that really! You guys really made my day and so I present the next chapter of "Believe me, Juvia…". I'm just done with it and posting it now. **

**Things to clarify- when I meant school, I meant high school and the story about how they got engaged is coming up soon, maybe in a few chapters. This chapter has a hint to why Juvia doesn't believe Gray. I'd explain it better further chapters. **

**Summer Éclair, I hope you get it after reading this chapter. **

**Anon Y. Mouse, thanks for pointing it out! I'll be careful. If you're done reading this, could you tell me if I got any better. I'd love to improve my skills and any help would be appreciated. Thanks again.**

**Del Ocano, thanks for boosting up my confidence and yup! I'm hundred percent sure this is going to work out well. Thank you again!**

**Special thanks to all who have reviewed and added this fic to their favs or alerts: **

**I always smile(that was so sweet and I heard you loud and clear),**

**Del Ocano, Anon Y. Mouse, Summer Éclair, **

**animegirl115(really? Glad it took your interest…) **

**me ga mawaru(Me too! That's precisely why the fic!),**

**fairtailluv34(Happy to know that!),**

**Ushiio(hope you'll find out by the end… glad you found it interesting),**

**Summer Blooms(To read more, go ahead with this chapter! That's all I say!),**

**Guest(I really don't know who you are but thanks for your review and I'm taking this story forward. Thanks for the support. Hop you could type something in place of the Guest(not your real name), just so to identify you. Identifying the readers is of great help to the authors. No offense if you don't though. Still love to hear from you!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail! **

**Credits: I got inspired for this story when I read "To the Highest Bidder", a digimon fanfic. So, I want to give credits to the author for giving me such a story to read and having this idea pop in my brain while reading it! ****I assure you it is going to be different from that story! VERY VERY DIFFERENT FROM THAT!**

* * *

**Quitting the blabbering! (I'll sure cut some of it from the next chap onwards) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-2 **

**Hurt**

'_**Cause Love is painful…**_

The blunette wiped a sweat drop that threatened to fall from her forehead, sighing in relief. She smiled at the other members of the club. After two hours of working hard, the poster was finally done. Everyone exchanged smiles. So did she. That was until her eyes drifted to a certain raven-haired guy who was talking to someone she couldn't see. Her smile didn't chose to stay and she hung her head down, animatedly letting out a squeal that she was late and better gets going. She waved the club members a goodbye, before running towards the school building.

Her running reduced to walking and finally, ended in a halt in the corridor. She saw a familiar pink head anxiously waiting outside the door to the book club.

"_May be, Natsu-san is waiting for Lucy-san…"_ she thought as she walked towards the locker room. _"Lucy-san's so lucky. She's got Natsu-san to look after her. And I…" _

She stopped midway as recollections from the previous day intercepted her trail of thoughts.

"_I love you Juvia. I really do…." _An unwanted voice began replaying in her mind. Her hands rose to clutch her head before it exploded. She was lucky Natsu and Lucy were in their world to notice the blunette. To be exact, she took a sharp turn in order not to spoil their moment with her troublesome face.

"_That_ _wasn't true. That is so not true. Whatever Gray-sama said…_" Juvia was trying to convince herself as much as she wanted to believe his words. "_I've known him for the longest period possible. I know him better. He is not someone who says stuff like that. I know… he didn't mean it…." _

She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She was stronger than that. She knew better the situation better. She isn't supposed to take it for reality. She just….

"Juvia…" the same unwanted voice brought her back to reality. She snapped her head to look at the source- a raven-haired lad standing at the door, looking with his eyes wide. Did he see the painful look on her face? She just hoped he didn't. She has always loved him and didn't want him to be guilty for something he didn't even know he was doing.

"G-Gray-sama?!" she stuttered, a shock was evident on her face. Why was he here of all times?

"How did your work go?" he asked in a considerate tone.

"W-well.." she looked away from his gaze which was intended towards her, making him slightly uncomfortable. "It took some hard work but we were finally done!"

She had a triumphant smile on her face. She knew this. Yesterday was yesterday. Today is today. She can't wish for yesterday to be today. She can't hope to hear him say those three words every single day of her life. Yes, they were already bound by a ring of engagement, from which she was hoping she could free him when he found his true love. She wanted him to be happy and satisfied. Damn, she loved him so much that she's ready to take all the pain just so he could have his lips lifted up, stretching from ear to ear. Heck, she loves him and that was her problem!

"Juvia…" her name escaped his mouth for the second time in the past few minutes. The young lady looked up to her fiancée to meet his orbs that showed off fear, the reason of which didn't quite register in her mind. All she knows was he was stepping closer to her and she couldn't do anything but step back until she heard a metallic sound. Her gaze shifted to sideways to find herself up against the lockers. When did she even reach the lockers room? Was she so lost in thoughts to notice?

Gray wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her to him with a sudden jerk. Her body hit against his due to force and he felt the girl struggle a little. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"_Just give it a try Gray… True love never fails though it may be time taking…"_ he remembered his childhood friend's words before he left for his girl. May be, trying one more time won't hurt.

"Juvia… I…" she couldn't this was actually happening. Was it really not what it supposed to be? Was he really not lying? Is it all true then? Did he really love-

Her thoughts came to a halt as her eyes landed on some girls watching them.

"I love you, Juvia" he repeated it, hoping she'd believe her this time.

She saw the disgusted look on those girls face- the look which said 'Back off' or things even as major as 'you don't deserve him'. This can't go worse. This can't be any worse. Gray was only lying. Her earlier convictions were right. He never truly meant that. He never truly meant what he was telling her right now. It was just another desperate attempt to drive his fan girls away- the girls which were giving her murderous glares.

She wrapped her arms around him because she promised to help him drive them away. That action of hers meant nothing more than an act of helping him. The girls departed taking in the scene that unfolded in front of them, one after another.

Silence engulfed the duo. Either didn't have any words to speak.

Gray felt on top of the world. His love had just been accepted. Maybe, Natsu was right? May be, things could get better? May be… He was caught in his own world of fantasies.

Juvia on the other hand felt at the bottom of the hell. This cannot be happening to her. She would break up any moment, having him fake his love for her and being in the arms of her beloved Gray-sama didn't help her. It only made it even worse- hearing him say those words which made her feel ridiculed. He's hurting her and has no knowledge he's doing that. Just pretending that they're head over heels in love with each other did seem a great idea in the beginning. But in the retrospect, she didn't expect to be on receiving side of the pain when he seemed almost unaffected and unscathed. She always thought of Love as bliss- something that can heal people inside out. But the turn of events in the past few days made her realise it was the opposite. It was anything but happiness. In fact, **Love was painful … **too painful for her happiness now.

Her lips trembled, upon the words that came next.

As much as she didn't want it to happen and especially for 'her' to ruin these small happy moments for her, she decided to break the serenity that engulfed their selves.

"They're gone, Gray-sama. Juvia think it's time for us to leave too…" she said, pulling away from him and grabbing her bag while leaving him alone in the arena.

He stole a glance at her eyes hoping he could comprehend the situation but was horror-struck to find them empty, without any feelings. What happened? What did she mean by 'They're gone'? Who are 'they'? And particularly, what happened to Juvia?

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Anything to be improved?Was I any better?  
**

**If you've liked it, then review! So that I know it is good…**

**If you didn't like it, even then review! So that I can know my faults and improve them! **

**And the last words for this chapter: Thanks for reading! Hope to see you all soon!**


	3. Feelings

**I'm back minna! It took a long time. Really felt like ages. I had this little writer's block over all of my stories and heck! I have an exam tomorrow! Why am I typing this down and posting it at this time? Can't help, it just took the form today and I ended up typing it! **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed for the last two chapters and even to those who added this story to their alerts or favs(I was really jumping with joy! My work has increased and I have a pile of incompletes to do but I sure read and cherished each of your reviews!). Thanks to:**

**FairyTailxNaLu, Snowblisss, Blackcats-13(I was really squealing when you revealed your identity. I don't mean you should have an account but I'm happy to know who you are. Thanks for letting me know), waterandfire12, fairytailluv34, Louricam The Manga Freak, Ushiio, Summer Éclair, DewDropGirl, me ga mawaru, Duchess K, animegirl115…**

**Thanks guys! You really made me happy. As for your replies, I'm passing on this chapter. I'm really running out of time and I have a lot to be studied! Go on with the chapter! I made it extra long for you all! **

**Enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail!**

* * *

**Chapter-3 **

**Feelings**

'_**Cause Feelings are very important…**_

Serenity reigned over her façade as she closed her eyes, during her trip home. Though her calm demeanour hid away her hurt, her eyes were giving it out much to her dislike and her cerulean blue eyes were the reason she chose to shut them from the world. She wondered how much stronger she became, playing hide and seek from the world and her nakama.

"Ma'am, we're here," her tranquillity was disturbed and she had to let her eyes guide her to her room.

She forced a smile at the driver, mouthing a 'thank you' to him as she reached for the doors of her home.

"I'm home," she chirped, aware of the fact that no one was going to greet her back. They were long gone. Everyone- her father, mother and her little brother- all died in an accident when she wasn't there with them. Curse her body to make her sick at the right time and leave her alone in this selfish world to fetch for herself. Of course, they did leave a lot of wealth for her- the wealth which became a reason of her popularity in her previous school and even paved the way for making new friends. However, such a friendship wasn't entertained by her.

She made her way to the room, smiling at anyone and everyone she crossed. This gesture somehow made the servants feel her mistress was okay, despite an aura of weirdness that enveloped her.

She walked in her lady-like dignity, containing her feelings within her heart, till she was facing her door. She turned the knob and entered in, shutting it behind her entering form. That was it!

Her hands rose to her mouths, tears pooled in her eyes, leaving traces down her cheeks. She threw herself onto the bed, digging deep into the damn soft pillow, trying to find comfort for herself.

Why was this happening to her? Why? She questioned herself, only for no answer to be found. She hugged the pillow tight till her eyes dried out, making her believe those little sobs from her died down. She looked up to the ceiling to notice the rotating fan and made an illusion of catching it. This childish act she put up brought a smile on her face but revived the sobs when her eyes fell on a small shiny platinum ring on her left index finger.

She tried hard to control herself but her eyes defied her. A tear slid down her porcelain cheeks as a smile tried to remain on her face. She was strong. She was too strong. She wasn't moved or was she?

~0~

Gray messed his hair, blinking twice in confusion. What the heck happened?

Wasn't her reaction should be jumping in joy onto him and bringing him down with her to the ground? Or more so to faint in happiness? Why was she behaving weird? Why doesn't she… _**believe him**_?

Gray was trying to contain in his frustration. He could swear he'll beat anyone's crap out of them if they so much try to face him at the moment.

"_They're gone, Gray-sama. Juvia think it's time for us to leave too…"_ her words didn't seem to leave his mind.

"Who are they? And how do they concern me? Why should you be leaving me when you're the only thing that matters to me? Why, Juvia, why?" the raven haired lad frowned as he grabbed his bag and left for his home. His mind clouded with the thoughts of the girl he loved.

He threw his bag pack to a corner and plopped on his bed still frowning. He was sad, sad beyond his limits and wanted to cry. How weak of him to think of crying? He was a man and men don't easily shed their tears. However, he was a human too. He had his own feelings. He felt happiness, anger, hurt and… _**love.**_ Now, he wanted to taste the tears that he saw on many people's face. He wanted to cry so badly but the tears won't make it to his orbs.

He walked to the window, his eyes gazing at the scenery that unfolded before him.

"Is it because of my initial cold behaviour that you are doing this to me? If it's so, then cut it out! I won't be able make it without you. I won't be happy without you. Trust me, Juvia," he whispered his feelings in to the nothingness of his room.

~0~

He groaned as he heard a loud ringing noise.

"Master Gray, wake up!" he heard shout from outside.

"Is it already nine in the morning?" he thought, as he glanced at his alarm clock which showed only 06:30 am. He mentally noted the time, before screaming to his disturbance to go away and slipping into sleep.

His eyes threatened to close when realisation dawned upon him.

"06:30?" he screamed. He ran to the bathroom, finished his routine, changed into new clothes. He ran down the stairs and saw his mother sitting on the dining table. As if he was the wind he ran to her, giving a small peck on her cheek, he left for the door, not even grabbing his breakfast.

"Gray, don't you want to eat anything?" asked the raven-haired woman.

"I'm not hungry! I'll grab something later. First have to meet up with someone," he yelled as he exited the house.

The older woman smiled, knowing exactly where her son was heading to. She was glad to see this change in him- he never returned the feelings for his fiancée but now, may be tables have started to turn for the better. May be, her son has finally grown up.

~0~

He ran like a turbo jet, making things fall down and spinning people around as he ran past them. He had to see her. Though she didn't believe him, he wasn't going to give up. That was what he decided on. If she was putting his feelings for her to a test, then he was going to go through it because the prize was going to be the best in the world, the prize being her heart.

He stopped in front of a park named "Galuna Park", trying to catch his breath before taking off again.

"_I know she will be here"_

~0~

"Hey, he seems like Gray-sempai, isn't he?" a brown-haired girl said to her friend, who was gaping at the running figure in front of them.

"Yeah," the other girl nodded.

"Gray-sempai!" they shouted together but he didn't even turn their way.

"May be, he didn't see us?" the brown-haired one tried to assure herself.

"Is something wrong? He was looking worried. Now, that's getting to me," the other black-haired girl said.

"Let's check. May be, he'll need our help," they put on their determined expression before leaping in the direction they saw the raven-haired guy dash off to.

~0~

He finally made it. He rested his hands on his knees as he panted. Maybe he was running for an good half an hour. The park was nearby so he dashed off without thinking. If he had thought anything, he would have lost time which he badly needed. He couldn't risk his very first effort.

A smile crept on his face already at the sight before him. Like always, the blunette he fell hard for was sitting on the pond side. Her eyes seemed to be stuck on the still water with eventual ripples. It seemed that way because her back was facing him. She probably was not even aware of his presence. Who would be when you all of a sudden begin acting like a creepy stalker?

He blushed in embarrassment, before he began taking in her beauty, mesmerised by it. She was wearing a pretty blue dress, adorning her body. Her hair was tied to the side and was held in the front. She already was beautiful in his eyes. Stealing a glance of her beautiful face didn't seem a bad idea for a moment as he stepped forward, the grin never leaving his face. It threatened not to falter until he saw what the source of the ripples in the still water was. It was Juvia!

"Oi, Juvia, are you crying?" he asked, panicking within. Damn, never in his life was he good with crying girls. That's Gray for you!

The girl turned around, tears filling her blue orbs even more at the mere sight of the person whose been hurting her, even without the knowledge. Her eyes would have widened in surprise if not for the already dwelling pain which suppressed it. She stood up, wiping away her tears.

"Gray-sama, when did you come here? Juvia didn't notice you. Juvia probably was spacing out too much," she smiled sheepishly. The look on his face didn't tell her that he bought the answer.

"And you want me to believe that?" His face showed the determination which wouldn't give in until he'd pry out the information he needed. The girl bowed her head in embarrassment. He was Gray, ne? He's supposed to be oblivious. How was he not buying her explanation?

He stepped forward, until he was near her. With his right hand, he raised her chin making her look into his eyes. He placed his left hand on her right cheek, giving her solace.

"Juvia…. I want to know…" he said. Tears pooled up in her eyes when she saw pure concern in his own. That was all a lie, ne? Everything he said…. It was all a lie. This isn't even possible, not in reality at least. She was sure this was a nightmare, nightmare because everything won't be the same as in this nice dream of hers. Reality was always bitter. How she wished to stay in dream like things like this one in particular where his eyes shone with concern for her? She knew that wasn't possible. 'Cause despite the fact that it's a dream, feelings are that which matter. **Feelings are very important** and without them the world is incomplete.

He encircled his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. His eyes were closed but depicted the fear that hid behind them. Her eyes were wide. Was it really… real?

"I need to know… I can't see you cry. You're strong, maybe stronger than me. So, let me share the pain of yours. Lucy says sharing the pain lessens the burden…" he whispered into her ear.

Before he could say anymore, he felt something wet trickle down his shirt as he felt being grabbed by her.

"Gomen-n-n… G-G-Gray-sama" she stuttered, wording her words with utmost care. One wrong word and she would be giving away the entire act. She wanted to say more but her sobs prevented from speaking any further.

"J-Juvia's just missing Mama and Papa. Today is their…. Death anniversary, ne?" she replied. No, that would be wrong to word it that way. She lied. Yes, she lied to him… Not a complete lie though, but the part about her crying. It indeed was her family's death anniversary that day… Why you ask? She didn't want to burden him with guilt.

"_Crap, how did I forget that?!"_ he mentally smacked himself. He was about to scowl when he heard her speak next.

"Juvia was feeling lonely… and… and that no one…" she bit her lip, digging deeper into his hold. She hid her face in his chest as she said those words. "… and that no one cared for her…"

At least she wasn't lying to him entirely. Her last words were right. She has been feeling that way for a couple of days now. That wasn't any lie.

He was taken aback. How did she think that? How could she? His mother was there. So were their friends. He was with her. How did she think she was alone? She can never be… not until the day he breathes his last.

He pulled away a little, opting to look into her eyes. Cupping her cheeks, he wiped away her tears with her thumbs and grinned at her.

"Oi, never say things like that!" he complained like a child would. "I feel like being left out. What would I do without you? Since how I am never alone because you will be with me, I'll always be with you in the same fashion and I'll love you forever…" he said out aloud, his eyes softened at her.

"…_though you'll buy it or not.."_ he thought thinking of his present status.

A grin made its way to her face as she smiled back at him. May be, she could believe him. What was happening to her wasn't a nightmare not even a dream. She could believe it was all reality. May be, over the time, he did fall for her. If that was the case, she'd be really happy. She would want to try believing him, giving him a chance. So, she smiled wider at him with those new thoughts to move forward.

"Arigatou… Gray-sama" she said, the smile never leaving her face. This wasn't a fake one, rather one from the depths of the heart. She was confident; things were going to turn out well.

He smiled, before placing a kiss on her forehead, leaving her dumbfounded. She was so going to love this new development in their relationship.

~0~

She walked out of her car and made her way into the school building. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her earlier meeting with her fiancée. They totally lost track of the time and he became late for the school. He was lucky she brought her car with her or he'd miss even his second class. She giggled, remembering the frustrated look on her fiancée's face. It felt like a long time since she last laughed with her whole heart.

Her smile changed into an expression that depicted the confusion on her mind. She could see the girls glaring at her, while the guys whining after her. What the hell was happening?

She came to a halt when she heard her name from the corner.

"Juvia, was it?" a girl said to another.

"Yeah, I really wonder what she had done to Gray-san? Is she prettier than me? Or even you? She doesn't even deserve him!" the other girl said. Juvia's blood boiled upon hearing them. How can they decide if someone deserves some other or not? She was about to scold them when she happened to overhear the next part… something which she was _not_ supposed to!

"I heard from a few sophomore girls that they saw Gray-san and that girl cuddling each other in the park. When Gray-san first announced his relationship, I thought it was just a prank to keep us all fangirls away. I never cared about it anyways!" the first girl humphed.

"Seems like he's really serious about this one. He wouldn't cuddle a no one or more so kiss anyone!" the other girl scowled.

"Maybe, we should leave him alone…" the first one mumbled. The second one nodded, not liking the idea even a bit.

"_What the heck?!" _ she mentally screamed. "_So, that wasn't true either. Okay, I believe he cares for me as a nakama. So, all the consoling part might not have been" _

Her mind trailed off to the words he spoke earlier.

"_and I'll love you forever…" _ She broke again. Her resolve to move on shattered. She ran to the washroom as tears threatened to surface her eyes. She closed the door with a bang and splashed water on her face.

"_It cannot be! It just cannot be!" _she thought to herself. " No way, Gray-sama is going to do that can he?"

All signs of happiness were removed from her face as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"He was lying… Plainly lying…. Just to keep them at bay," she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her face was dripping with water. Her eyes lay on her forehead, which received a kiss from the man who appeared to be very promising that she made a mistake of believing him and being left heartbroken once again.

She began furiously rubbing her forehead, her heart being stabbed by the pain of betrayal again and again.

"_Why does he do this? Why does he? He can tell me that it was all act. He doesn't need to behave like that, making me believe it was all true and then shattering my dreams in a single go. He could have just told me people were seeing us! Why? Why?!" _she cried mentally. Her pain remained unspoken. Her forehead was sore from all the rubbing but the pain it gave was nothing when compared to the thing he's doing to her. Worst of all, he's unaware…. He's still unaware of the…

"Juvia…" a sweet voice called her name, making her freeze in her tracks.

"_This can't be happening. No way!"_

"Lucy-san…" she muttered.

The blonde's eyes widened seeing the blunette this devastated. However, before she could snap out of the shock, the blunette grabbed her bag and ran away.

"Juvia!" she called out to the blue-head. The blonde dashed out after her, trying to reach for the crying girl.

"No way! Lucy-san must not know. Gray-sama… he shouldn't… know…" she muttered as she ran to her car.

They were so occupied with their thoughts that they didn't even notice who they were passing by.

"Oi, Lucy? Juvia?" a pink head called, unable to comprehend what the running was for. Was there any running competition he wasn't aware of? Why didn't anyone tell him?

He began chasing after the two girls. By the time he reached for them, he only found one- the blonde who was kneeling on the ground, panting. He now realised it wasn't any competition but something even more serious than that.

"Lucy…" he muttered as he bent to held her tight. Just then, a familiar voice greeted the couple, which however, was oblivious to the fact that it was not very welcome- not at least at that moment.

"Hey guys!" a grinning raven-haired male said, frowning he missed his first class. He was about to turn away when a deadly voice stopped him.

"What did you do?" the blonde snapped. Natsu remained silent while he was close to handle her.

"What did I do?" Gray blinked in confusion. Man, this was annoying for someone who was in an as good mood as him. His efforts seemed to work, though he was clueless about how. Juvia smiled at him and accepted his comfort after a long time of pleading.

"Yes, what did you do Gray Fullbuster?! What did you do make Juvia cry?!" Lucy shouted at the poor guy. His eyes widened as the words went into his dense brain.

"_Juvia was crying?…."_

* * *

**Was it good? Getting better? OR is it worse? **

**Let me know! Whatever it is you're feeling. **

**If it's getting good, tell me, I'd feel better once I know my job is going well. **

**If it's getting worse, I'll know my mistakes (do point them out) and I'll try to improve them! **

**To sum up, do leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading! Till next time, **

**Bye!**


	4. Happiness

**I'm back minna! Sorry for the delay! Too busy for the entire time! I could hardly squeeze some time to breathe! I know I kept you waiting. Hence here I present the extra long chapter of "**_**Believe Me, Juvia"**_**! Also, replies to all those who reviewed for the last two chapters as I promised! Loads of thanks and love to everyone who read this story or is reading it! Arigatou!**

**One secret- read this chapter till the end carefully. I've enclosed a surprise for you all! The plot's going to fly from now so fasten your seat belts and get ready for the flight!**

* * *

**Reply to your reviews:-**

**YamixTeaLover: Hey, first thing, thanks for the little push I required for this chapter! Second thing, read till the end and let me know if it's getting even better or boring! Waiting for your reaction! Thanks for your review!**

**NatsuxLucy4ever: I'll talk to Juvia about that! For now, enjoy the chapter! Thanks for your reviews! Feels good to hear from you!**

**Blackcats-13: Thanks for the compliment! Even I sympathise with Gray! Thanks for your review! Means a lot!**

**bea-chii: So Far, NaLu and Gruvia of course! I'll think about the remaining! Or should I say let the story unfold! Thanks a lot and sorry to keep you waiting!**

**me ga mawaru: Glad you can feel it! Thanks for your review! It means a lot!**

**animegirl115: They are stupid! But hey, not their entire fault! Thanks for your review! Arigatou!**

**FairyTailxNaLu: More +ve? More +ve? Hope this chapter feels a little more +ve for you! Thanks for the review! It means a lot!**

**XxPlueXx: Sorry for breaking your heart! Hope this chapter makes you feel better! Thanks for the review!**

**Pinky Berry: Yup, Gray is a victim too and sadly he doesn't know about it yet! Trying to make things better! Thanks for your review!**

**Ushiio: Did you think the same thing?! I was shouting at her for the same reasons! Hope you understand her pain in this chappy! Thanks for the review!**

**Yarachi-chanX3: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Snowblisss: I'm glad you think so! Thanks for your review!**

**waterandfire12: I'm really glad! Thanks for the review!**

**fairytailluv34: Glad you liked it! I don't call the update soon but here it is… Thanks for the review!**

**Louricam The Manga Freak: Thanks for the review! It meant a lot!**

**Summer Éclair: I'm happy that you're happy with it! Hope this chapter interest you further! Thanks for the long review! I really like them!**

**DewDropGirl: Arigatou! I'm really glad you liked it! Hope I can make you feel the same as the story proceeds!**

**Duchess K : Details to be revealed with the story! Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!**

* * *

**Thank you minna! And now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail! Though the plot is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter-4**

**Happiness **

'_**Cause all that mattered is her happiness, nothing more and nothing less.**_

His eyes were filled with worry as he heard those words from his friend.

"Juvia…" he muttered before he took to his heels.

"You haven't answered my question, Fullbuster?!" Lucy snarled, her eyes intent on tearing that man apart in a blink of moment.

The said man stopped in tracks. Natsu kind of sensed the change of aura in his friend's body and neared Lucy as if she might break down at the news she was going to hear next.

"Today was Juvia's parents' death anniversary…" Gray said before running off towards the gate.

His words struck as shock to the blonde who began trembling. Natsu pulled her into an embrace as she dug into his chest for comfort.

"Is it true?" she asked for confirmation. He nodded.

"But I'm not convinced… I don't think that was the reason behind her tears, Natsu," Natsu looked at her, trying to take in what the girl in his arms was saying. Her eyes were damp with her own tears and he could help but feel a bit sad.

"It was like an untold pain she was striving to hide from everyone… like something went wrong and none of us has noticed it…" she gasped, looking to the ground. "It was like… she was heartbroken…"

He was dumbfounded. Why would Juvia be heartbroken? Could it even be possible? Is it anyhow related to his friend? Or is it just an imagination?

~0~

He flung out of his car even before the driver could stop it. He barged into the mansion. Ignoring the greetings from the servants whom he flew past in jet speed, he finally reached the room he was seeking for.

He panted, trying to catch his breath from all the running. He stood straight, trying to compose himself but he never got the chance. Sobs could be heard from the other side of the door, lifting up the level of panic in the raven haired guy.

He pushed the door, surprised it was open. Wasn't it the norm to shut the door and cry? Knowing Juvia, he must've figured out things were unconventional with respect to her. That was one of the reason he liked her. Scratch that, he loved her.

The door creak opened revealing a sobbing Juvia, laying on her abdomen crying her heart out into the pillow. His heart sank as he saw her so devastated. Her hair was messy. Her eyes were puffy and red. No wonder her condition made Lucy snap.

"Juvia…" he called to get her attention but failed. He neared her, wondering if it was okay. It was until he placed a hand on her shoulder that she was unaware of his presence. She turned her head and had shock written all over her face.

"G-Gray-sama?" she stuttered.

He nodded, affirming his presence.

"I-I-I'm reall-ly, s-sorry. I'll come just now," she said, wiping her tears as she got onto the floor. She was about to move forward in the direction of her washroom but a hand grabbed hers, making her immobile.

She froze in her tracks as she felt a warm pair of hands encircle her, hiding her form in its embrace.

"Please… Juvia…" he sounded like he was pleading. She didn't realise he was actually pleading.

"Please… let me see you cry. Don't hide things from me. I want to know what you truly feel. I want you to be happy…" he said, on the verge of breaking himself.

She clenched her fists tight as she heard those words. Her hands rose to his chest, holding onto him for her dear life as she fulfilled his wish by releasing the tears she had been holding for the past few seconds.

He was beyond surprised. He tightened his hold on her, as she dug into his chest searching for the warmth she has been craving for.

She was confused. Words couldn't express her state. She was elated that he cared for her. At the same time, she was sad, knowing the truth of his _fake _love.

"_Why, Gray-sama? Why are you doing this? Breaking me bit by bit every time you do these sweet things and say those sweet words I've always longed for… I'm unable to… believe this love of yours," _she thought as she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

He gently ran his hands through her hair, trying to soothe her. He was calm, knowing she was alright and was warming up to him. Oh, how he missed her this way? The warm and cheerful Juvia…. Well, she was not cheerful at present but he really wanted to see her the same way he met her years ago….

_He was running away from his mother with whom he was playing 'catch'. He was running as fast as he can so as not to be caught until he bumped into someone._

"_Ouch," he heard a small frail voice whimper in pain. He rubbed his butt as he stood up, looking at the obstacle that bumped into him, or rather, he bumped into. It was a small girl, maybe about the same age as him- 10 years old. She had blue hair which he thought was weird. Where do you find people with blue hair? If people with pink hair exist then they also must. The raven haired boy sighed thinking about his idiot friend._

"_Hey, are you okay?" he asked, the girl who still didn't respond. Her eyes were closed and he could see tears on its end. _

_She opened her big blue cerulean eyes to have a peek at her offender. _

"_I'm fine!" she hmph-ed as she got up, dusting off the invisible dust from her skirt. She glared at him while he kept his thoughts about her being weird to him. Believe it or not, they felt like enemies right from their birth. _

_Later, he found out her name to be Juvia and that they were family friends with Locksers for a long time. He didn't respond anything, just secretly hoping he would never see her again._

Gray smiled, reminiscing their first encounter as his thoughts ran over it. He looked at the girl in his arms and was taken aback when he found out that she fell asleep. A chuckle escaped his mouth and he carried her over to her bed, laying her down on it and pulling up her covers.

He gently brushed the hair away from her face which obstructed his view of her serene face.

"_The last time she cried this way was…"_ he remembered the time she found out about the accident in which her family died. She was sick during the time and had to stay back at his mansion.

_The fourteen year old wouldn't stop sniffling. She refused to eat, sleep drink. Was she trying to kill herself? _

_Gray's mother got too worried about the young girl. She wouldn't even talk to anyone, lest eat something and live. How are they going to console her? _

_Gray had been watching his mother worry about her. He hated it when his mother was in such a state. He wanted to help her. So, he grabbed an apple and offered it to the sobbing girl. _

_The girl stopped in her sobs to look at the offer but snapped his hand back. He was angry but retained his cool by offering it again with a smile. She slapped his hand again. _

_This began irking him now. Why was she acting so stubborn? Does she realise she's making people get worried?_

_He caught the apple in the air and again offered it to her._

"_Oi, eat it will ya? And stop crying! You're making others worried about you! Crying doesn't bring any of your family members back, would it?!" he was pissed. His outburst made the girl flinch. He was sure he would earn a smack from his mother, for scaring the girl._

_He sighed as he kneeled to look her in her eyes. _

"_Here," he said, offering it to her, "Eat this," _

_He smiled at her. His actions only made her cry even more which made the guy freak out. He knew he should have stayed away from her. He wasn't very good with crying girls! He panicked but was only greeted by an embrace from the blunette. _

_She was crying her heart out to him, digging into his chest. He couldn't help but feel sorry. So, he let her be while he wrapped his arms around her for support. _

"_Don't worry…" he whispered as he gently ran his hands through her hair. "I'll always be there for you. So, you won't be alone, ne?" _

_The next thing he knew was her tears died down and she fell into her sleep, tired from all the crying she has done. .. No worries…. He was there, ne? She was not alone to fetch for herself, ne?_

He remembered how it changed everything about their relationship. After that, they were no longer enemies but more like nakama. He clearly remembered the day when she had to move out of the city to study in Phantom school (her school at the time). He didn't want her to leave. He even asked his mom to get her admitted to Fairytail Academy but it was the middle of the year, so she said she couldn't. He was not sad (He would deny even if he was).He was just worried. He did promise to be by her side and didn't want to break it. Maybe, that was why he felt bad.

His eyes saddened as he remembered the past incidents. The way she moved out of his life and the way fate got her back in. He wasn't planning about that. It just happened and that was all because of Natsu…

"_Gray-san, do you want to have lunch with us?" a girl chirped from behind as the raven-haired guy passed through the corridors. _

"_Gray-san? Do you want to go out in the evening?" another chirp followed from another random girl. _

_Ignoring the squeals he got from the people, he sighed walking into the locker room, where he found his friend cum enemy taking his books. _

"_Fan trouble?" the pink-haired guy asked, almost breaking into a fits of laughter._

"_You're saved, man. Lucy's like my sister and so I don't want her to kill me so soon." The raven haired guy muttered. _

"_I guess things are messing your brain icebrain. You're speaking too weird." Natsu remarked. _

"_You're doing well, with your girl and here, I am being fed to the predators waiting to catch me!" Gray snapped out of frustration. Natsu flinched. _

_Was he taking out his frustration on the soccer team captain? Well, it would be reasonable. Since the school found out that Lucy and Natsu were going out, all eyes were laid on the Fullbuster. He had been as popular as the soccer team captain but the attention was divided. Now that he was taken, he was the centre of attraction. _

_Natsu let out a chuckle when he saw the frozen face of his friend which now wore a baffled expression. _

"_Simple, get a girl for yourself too…" he chuckled._

_Gray's eyes went wide. How much of an idiot was he? He could just get a girl. It was as easy as it. Now who would he choose? _

_He thought about a few friends he knew but none would work. Natsu knew Gray too well that he'd find out easily that it was a trick. Then, who would he ask? _

_He couldn't quite figure out the right person until his eyes fell on a certain platinum ring on his hands and a face popped into his brain. A smile immediately made its way onto the ravenhead's face as his plans were being put into action. _

_Natsu was baffled by the rapid change of expressions on his friend's face._

"_Why do I need to get a girl? I have one already," Gray grinned. Natsu could completely understand what he was saying. Gray was right( though he didn't want to admit). He had a girl- someone who was madly in love with him and he hoped that densehead would also fall in love with her one day._

He sure owed Natsu one. Though he wouldn't like to admit it, he brought back something he longed for in his life. He didn't realise it for quite some time after that. Things went fine without involving her until his fangirls refused to believe him and wanted to see his girlfriend for real. He sighed, remembering the expression on their faces when they said that. They were scary and truth to be told, getting rid of them was going to be difficult than he thought. He called up Juvia and she promised to help him out with this. Oh, how he badly wanted to see her?! It had been three damn long years since he saw her last. More than that pretending thing, he wanted her to be on his side again.

"_Pretending?" _it struck his dense mind. As soon as the memory of the long lost word made into his mind, pieces began to fit in this puzzle of why she refused to believe him. Now, he was gradually able to understand all those random stuffs like "they're gone" and the mystery of 'they' as realisation was hitting him ruthlessly. "_Could it be possible that…. She thought I was pretending all the time?"_

He slapped his head with his hand. How did he ever forget about the entire thing? Now that he recollected, every time he tried to confess to her, there was someone or the other, other than the two of them. How much of an idiot is he? And she was trying hard to make him feel better and bearing the pain all by herself?

"_Why Juvia? You could have always told me…" _he thought as his eyelids began closing. He never thought thinking could tire you so much. He just fell down on the mattress, sitting on his chair, cursing himself for the last time before he fell asleep.

"_I was the reason and I thought…"_

_~0~_

Juvia stirred in her sleep but somehow couldn't move as freely. She opened her eyes to meet with the familiar ceiling of the room. Her thoughts ran on the incident before she fell asleep and a blush crept to her face.

"_Where is Gray-sama?"_ she thought as her eyes drifted from one corner of the room to the other, searching for tuft of raven hair. Her search however, ended when her eyes fell on the sleeping guy sitting on the chair. His head laid on the bed while his one hand rested over her, restricting her moment. Blood gushed through the veins of her face, rendering it red at the sight in front of her eyes. How did they end up like this?

"_Gray-sama?..." _her eyes wandered through his sleeping form as memories from her past came back to her.

_Leaving him was difficult for her. True enough, she didn't like him at the first impression. He bumped into her and made her wince. The idiot didn't even mouth a sorry. However, the whole perspective of her about him changed the day he comforted her and taught her that there were things left in the world that makes us smile. He was the reason it was easy to get over her family's death. She didn't know what she would do without him. She just… fell hard for him._

_The moment that day she received a call from her fiancée to meet her, she was ecstatic. She nearly damaged the floor by her jumps if her good friend didn't protect the poor thing by holding her. _

"_What's to be so excited about?" he snarled, not liking the idea. He was not very sure it was a good one. No offense. He was worried about his friend. _

_The cerulean blue eyes she owned twinkled at his red ones. _

"_What's to be so excited?! Juvia's going to meet Gray-sama after three long years, Gajeel-kun!" she chirped. Stars and flowers lined the background for her, making the fearsome guy sweat drop. Whenever it comes to that guy, no one can stop her._

"_But I want you to think about it again. I don't think it's a good idea for you," he muttered, looking away. He was never the person to shower his love on people. Juvia was like a sibling he never had._

"_Aww… Gajeel-kun, Juvia is happy that you're worried about her. But if it's with Gray-sama, don't you worry. He'll be there to take care of me…" she replied as she tried to lift her baggage. "Gajeel-kun, could you help Juvia carry it to the station? Please?" _

_The girl puppy eyed him and that literally meant no escape!_

"_Fine!" he scoffed as he lifted the luggage with ease and guided her to the station. _

She sighed. _"Gajeel-kun was right. It really was a bad idea. I realised it on the very first day of arrival. Things were good until then. We were ourselves till we were in people. Why were we trying so hard to make them believe? I should be happy that we are together ne? Then why am I not?" _

A silent tear slid down her cheeks but was caught in mid tracks, remembering how different it felt every time she was with her 'Gray-sama' after she met him….

"_Gray-san… we heard you had a girlfriend?" she heard whining behind him. He was smirking. Oh, everything was going perfect. He just waited for her arrival and he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. This was the time to make her entry!_

"_Gray-sama!" she greeted him as cheerful as ever as his as well as other's eyes turned to its source. The next thing they knew was she clung to him as if her life depended on it. _

"_Juvia missed you so much, Gray-sama!" she said, almost teary-eyed. He let out a chuckle. No, he wasn't pretending. He even forgot that people's eyes were glued on him and the mysterious new girl. _

"_Missed you too…" he said, whispering to her while hugging her back. _

_Now that was odd. She remembered times when she did the same while she came to visit him in her vacation. Every time she hugged, he used to pull back and shoo her away. Why was he acting like that? May be, it's because everyone are looking at us. Well, the whole drama is to make them believe, right?_

_She shrugged it off. Why should it matter? She's happy to be in his arms. She only wished this doesn't turn out to be a dream the next morning. She was beyond happy for the moment._

Yes, that was right. The first time she had that foreign feeling she was able to shrug it off but as the time passed and they were 'pretending', that foreign feeling grew bigger and bigger. Soon, it outmatched her feelings for him and the result- SHE ISN'T ABLE TO BELIEVE HIM ANY LONGER!

"_Why Gray-sama? Why are you so believably unbelievable?"_ she thought.

Removing his hand off her, she made her way out of the room, not before covering him with a blanket.

~0~

The raven haired guy came to his senses when he felt something missing.

"_Maybe, I fell asleep,"_ he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat back up. He felt something slip on his back and was surprised to find a blanket.

A smile crept onto his face.

"Juvia…" he muttered to himself. Then he realised- the girl was nowhere in the room.

"T_hen there is only one place she is likely to be found…"_

_~0~_

He ran, not even caring about his hurting feet. He stumbled but got up, not wanting to give up. He had things… to be explained. Tears threatened to usher out of his eyes. He can't… can't lose her to his stupidity! She's just so important… more than his life! Just because she thinks everything to be pretence when the truth is- everytime around her, he was just natural! He didn't know when he fell in love with her and he's an idiot for being so dense! But the truth is he never acted or pretended. Everything became so natural when it came to her.

He came to a halt at the pond in the park, where he could see the girl sitting and watching the water with intent. A sense of de ja vu filled the air as he called out her name.

"Juvia…"

She turned around, her eyes were blanker than ever.

"I want to say…"

"Gray-sama, I would like to say something…" she cut him off in the middle.

His ears perked up at her retort.

"Even I have something to tell you…" he replied. He wanted her to know at any cost. She must know that he truly loved her.

"You go first Juvia…" he said, being very gentlemanly.

She took in a deep breath before breaking out her decision to him.

"Juvia wants to stop this pretending thing," she stated with a serious face.

He didn't take it very serious. Maybe, she finally understood him. Or that was what he thought…

"Why?" he asked. He had a very bad feeling about it. He walked towards the blunette who was trying hard to fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm unable to bear… all the accuses from those fangirls of yours anymore," she filled in the words, still not wanting to tell him the white truth.

His heart broke. Why was she doing this? Can she not directly tell him that he was being an idiot and he doesn't realise simple things about hurting her? Why is she bearing all the pain?

"Juvia… Believe me.."

"Please… Gray-sama…" she pleaded him with teary eyes. She didn't want him to persuade her into it again. What was hurt was enough? She didn't want to be hurt more. She was afraid she'll break down any moment and when he'll find out the reason for her breakdown, he'd be guilty. She'd never mind if he had never loved her back but she didn't want him to be guilty just because of her.

"Please… Gray-sama… let me free from the promise. Juvia wants to go back to the life when this stupid thing didn't start… like what we were once together without people bothering us or poking their nose into our relationship. I'll still be yours, ne? Till I have this ring… please, for now, call off the stupid thing. I'm really unable to bear with it…" she cried reluctantly. She wanted to get over with this. She wanted to believe him like the old days. Hence she was pleading to the love of her life.

He flinched. It was hurting him inside out. He didn't want to let her go. Neither did he want her to be hurt. He was in conflict and either way, he was going to lose. Better have her by his side than hurt her. That was what he thought and so came his reply.

"Alright!" he said. The girl blinked at him, unsure of what she heard.

He forced a smile at her, never knew it was so difficult to talk.

"I said alright! However, only if you promise to be happy and pester me like you used to. I'm missing you that way!" he said, smiling at her. He ignored the lump that was forming in his throat. If she was going to be happy, he didn't mind taking the pain. If she was going to be normal and cheerful, he didn't mind to have his love unrequited. **'Cause all that mattered is her happiness, nothing more and nothing less.**

The girl let out a grin. She knew it was going to be difficult but she can pull through. Everything's going to be just the way it was before. Anyways, her Gray-sama will be there to cheer her, ne?

He was able to smile with less difficulty. She really was happy and it felt too good. He chucked in the things he wanted to tell her. If she was believing something, he'd let her believe. Maybe, in this course, she might learn to believe in him again…

_Shoot!_

A strange sound caught the Gray's attention and his eyes were larger than ever.

"_This was so not happening!"_ he thought, processing the situation. A bullet was rushing at its full speed towards…

His eyes went in the direction where the bullet was going to hit. No way! This was near to impossible! It was aimed at Juvia…

"Juvia!" he cried to the grinning girl who was beyond happy that he agreed so easily. Before she can even realise, she felt an impact and then, everything was wet and blank for her…

_**Just when things were getting better, the fate turns for the worse…..**_

* * *

**Shoot! The plot took off! What do you think? Whatever's your reaction, just put it down in the box below! You guys know, feedbacks are important for getting better! **

**And if it's crap, don't hesitate to let me know! You know, critiques are important for development too. …**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Do leave a review!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Till next time, Bye!**


	5. Normalcy

**Has it been over two months that I have updated this story? I really didn't notice. Time flies off so soon. I really am very sorry! Very very sorry! Just say I had my own reasons one being lack of a proper inspiration for this chapter. But now that it's done, I, without ado present the fifth chapter of "Believe me Juvia". **

**Trust me, this story is going to get interesting from here. You can't take your eyes off this! **

**The usual disclaimer applied! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-5**

**Normalcy**

* * *

_Sometimes being normal isn't so easy…_

_Blood…. No, blood red… The water was all blood red. That was all she saw when she opened her eyes. Something was missing. There was someone else with her… Someone she loved… _

"_That's it! Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" she screamed._

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" she was screaming in fear.

"Juvia, Calm down… Everything's fine. Gray is fine!" a sweet yet worried voice cooed. She wide opened her eyes to take in the scenario. She was in a room with light blue paint all over. The bed she was on was all white. Glucose was being injected into her body via some arrangement she could care less. Her blonde haired friend was sitting beside her bed, trying to smile and assure her that everything's fine. Was she unconscious? How long was she unconscious? What happened?

The fragments of the event she last remembered surfaced in a slow pace. She was crying. Gray came. She was telling him that she wanted everything to go to normal when her Gray-sama screamed out her name. She heard some bullet pass near her head and all she felt next was the wetness of water. No, there was something else she's missing.

"_Aaaa!" _That scream before her senses blacked out- It belonged to Gray-sama!

She panicked. Where was he? Her eyes scanned for the messy raven hair she wanted to see.

"Gray-sama?" she asked, worry was evident in her blue orbs.

"Juvia, calm down. Gray's in next ward only…" the blonde assured but the blunette wouldn't stop. Franticness took over as she struggled to take out the pin in her hand. She had to see him. Who knows what condition he was in? What might have happened to him?

"Gray-sama!" Lucy felt that was the only thing playing on the blunette's mind at the current moment. She wanted her to calm down as much as she wanted her to go check for herself that he is fine.

Before Lucy could say or do anything, the panicked girl dashed out of the room.

"J-Juvia!" she called, running after the blunette.

~0~

"Gray-sama!" she cried, the moment she entered the next ward. Tears were forming in her eyes at the sight of him. He was sitting on the bed; a white bandage with a red spot on his shoulder was wound around his chest and shoulder. A pink haired lad was sitting across the said guy with a shocked expression on his face. The patient and his friend blinked before catching a glimpse of the red liquid that was flowing down her hand.

"Juvia! Your hand-" he was cut off the moment she tackled him into a hug. Heat rose to his cheeks. His hands moved onto her waist as he held her tight, afraid of wobbling upon the sudden embrace.

"Gray-sama…" her sobs rang in his ears, his bandage become wet by her tears and the blood oozing out of her hand.

He was stunned by her sudden feelings and looked over to his frenemy who was standing near the door, grinning and giving him thumbs up. Lucy came through the door running and hugged the pinkette, smiling at the other couple. Was it the start of the happy times? He didn't know. He saw as Natsu and Lucy left the two alone in the room and went out. It was then that Gray realised whatever was happening was for real. Juvia was really crying and hugging him for a lifetime.

His heart was at bliss as she sobbed more. For a strange reason, he was feeling at heaven even though the girl he loved was crying, maybe due to the fact that she was crying for him. Whatever, this was just sadistic happiness as he may call.

He pulled back from the still sobbing girl, cupping her face. He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Tears don't suit you well," he said, stifling the lump forming in his throat.

"Says the one who's making me cry," his companion's plain words hurt him hard , relating this to their current circumstances.

"That's true! Very true…" he said, sarcasm evident in his voice. Juvia didn't quite understand the mocking in his tone.

"Why Gray-sama? Why did you do that?" she asked, making the boy flinch in his seat. How can he tell her the truth when she wanted everything to revert back to the normal?

"Why did you save me? You could've let me die. It was better that way!" she said in a low tone, "I don't have any reason to liv-"

He embraced her, nuzzling his head into her blue hair and thus catching her by surprise.

"Don't!" he said in a dangerous tone, "Don't speak like your life is of no value! Even though we're going to our past lives, we're still friends."

"_I can't let my love die and live with the guilt_," That was what he wanted to yell at her. However,

"I can't let my friend die and live with the guilt," he cried, letting a tear or two fall into her hair.

She was taken aback by his words. She let even more of those precious waters cascade down her cheeks as she dug further into his warmth and melted away. Everything feels so right now. It feels like whatever the love of her life is saying is believable. She just held onto him tighter and tighter for her dear life. She wouldn't lose this moment for the world.

~0~

"Gray-sama!" she called his name while running after the guy who just walked away ignoring her or you may say pretending to ignore her.

"Gray-sama!" she pouted when he didn't look back at her, earning an invisible chuckle from the raven black haired guy. It's been two days since they got discharged from the hospital and life was pretty much normal, back to what it was before the whole 'pretending' thing started. Juvia's smiles felt more from her heart and our hero felt better for some reason well known, though it hurt him a little.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I-I made lunch for you," she stuttered, turning her head away to hide the blush on her face. "Wondering if you could…"

"Oi Gray!" Natsu called for his attention to which he gladly responded walking over to the pinkette and hitting him after a small 'talk'. The two people started an argument.

"Hmph!" she pouted but later giggled to herself. This was what she calls 'normal', ne?

"Juvia-chan!" a brown haired lad greeted, surprising her.

"Hibiki-san," she looked over to his sides where a dark skinned guy and a young yellow haired boy were standing, "Ren-san, Eve-kun?"

She blinked her eyes in confusion as to what might be the reason for their sudden appearance. Unknown to her knowledge, a certain raven haired guy was keeping an eye on her. He didn't know what the point of their conversation was, though he could make a pretty good guess. Their presence near her was irking him. May be, **being normal wasn't so easy,** after all.

It only took a few minutes before he stepped in between, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. Juvia was surprised for the second time.

"Sorry boys, she's taken," he said, dragging the still shocked Juvia with him.

The disappointed Trimen (the name given to these three) left the place giving off a depressing aura.

Gray chuckled at this. Juvia looked upto him and a giggle escaped her mouth. Her companion looked at her with a baffled expression on his face.

"What?" he asked, his face still wearing the annoyed expression on his face from the previous time.

"No, just thought of something that I couldn't picture ever. Gray-sama was jealous!" she said in a mocking tone.

"W-wha-?" he jumped back shouting. "N-no way!"

He stuttered, looking down to the ground to hide the tint of red on his face.

"I-I-I… Some girls were spying on us. Yes, that's it!" he said as if something struck his head hard.

"That's not fair! You said everything was going to normal!" she whined like a kid.

"But I was trying to protect you. Oops, I mean I was trying to protect myself," he slipped his tongue.

Juvia giggled at his lame excuse and felt inwardly warm that he loved her back.

He looked at her giggling form and smiled. Only if she knew how hard he fell for her….

"I'll buy that for now!" she said before walking away.

"W-What?! That's precisely the reason why!" he pretended to sulk, snickering inwardly.

~0~

"Tadaima!" she said to no one in particular.

A servant appeared and took her bag. She made her way upstairs, jumping in joy. Why wouldn't she be happy when something so happy happened to her? Gray-sama was jealous? She couldn't imagine the thing for her life time.

"Mistress, some one left a post for you." A maid said after getting the permission to enter the room. She handed over the envelope which was delivered at the house to her mistress, who mouth formed an 'o'.

"Thank you. You may leave now," she said, smiling at the maid. The maid smiled back and gave her mistress some solace.

"So, let's see what's this," she tore open the envelope to find a letter.

"Dear Miss Lockser" she read out in a casual tone, unaware of the striking news it carried with it.

~0~

"Gray!" a sweet voice called his name as he lingered in the park for a while in the evening. He actually came to take a glimpse of the blunette who was a regular visitor to the park in the mornings and evenings. Least did he expect to meet someone who could turn their relation upside down.

"Meredy?!" he turned around, only to be tackled by a pink haired girl whose hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Meredy, Let me go! Now!" he struggled but couldn't get her off him. "Meredy!"

He tried but this girl has grown extremely strong in the past years he hasn't seen her.

"Can't shrug me off Gray! Your punishment for not writing to me or even try to call me," she said, hitting him with her elbow.

"Meredy, stop it! I'm sorry. I really am," he replied, trying to block her attacks.

"Nah! That won't work" she smiled in a devious way, "Say you love me!"

"What?! No way!" he spat and she began hitting him hard.

"Alright! Alright!" he took in a deep breath, "I love you"

"I can't hear you," she mocked.

"I love you!" he shouted a little in an angry tone.

"Say it while you laugh. Your angry face is scaring me!" she giggled.

"I love you!" he said with a little smile on his face, wondering what makes her say such a thing.

"That's good!" she said, getting off him and dusting off the invisible dust off her skirt. She said so many things but all reduced to mumbles and went unprocessed by his brain. All his brain could process was Juvia was standing in front of him near the pond, her eyes seem wet from tears and only she knows what she saw and heard!

He just hoped she was encountering a new misunderstanding now!

* * *

**Is it a cliffhanger I left at the last? What do you think about it? Is it getting any better? Let me know. You can post your comments, opinions and suggestions in the box below or even pm me. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
